Aku Hanya Ingin Menjagamu
by Melz Moccha Leonarista
Summary: "Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu, bukannya ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu." / Dan Mei Ying bisa merasakan kehangatan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.


**Aku Hanya Ingin Menjagamu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid **

"**Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu, bukannya ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu." / Dan Mei Ying bisa merasakan kehangatan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.**

**.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Fanfic ChengYing yang akhirnya di publish juga! Akhirnya, setelah tersimpan lama di dalam Flash Disk '-' nah, silahkan menikmati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mei Ying tak habis pikir. Setelah turnamen Kung Fu terbuka itu, Cheng benar benar menjauh dari kehidupannya tanpa diminta. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa sepi sekarang. Padahal, seharusnya ia senang. Ia bisa berkencan setiap saat dengan Dre. Bisa berteman dengan bebas tanpa terkekang. Tidak perlu berada dalam bayang bayang Cheng.

Tapi ... ia merindukan Cheng, sebenarnya.

Ia ingin melihat tatapan sembunyi sembunyi Cheng kepadanya. Itu menyenangkan, menemukan Cheng diam diam melihatnya, dan buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Manis terasa.

Terkadang ia merasa rindu sekali pada _monster bully_ itu.

* * *

Cheng menatap awan tipis di langit biru. Awan awan itu membatasi sinar matahari yang akan menyinari Bumi. Dalam hati, ia berusaha menyamakan keberadaan awan awan itu dengan Dre Parker. Sudut bibir Cheng terangkat sebelah. Huh, lucu sekali. Mei Ying mataharinya, Dre Parker awannya, dan dia adalah Buminya.

Sesungguhnya Cheng sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan bertarung maupun adu pukul dengan bocah Amerika itu. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan bocah Amerika itu yang dengan mudah mendekati Mei Ying. Apa yang ada pada bocah Amerika itu tapi tidak ada pada dirinya?! Ketampanan? Cheng cukup yakin kalau dirinya tampan. Lihat saja segerombolan gadis muda yang terus mengekorinya sampai sekarang. Kekuatan? Jika dibandingkan dengan si Bocah Amerika pada saat itu, jelas saja lebih kuat dirinya.

Jadi, apa yang membuatnya kalah?

* * *

"Mei, bersiaplah." Sebuah suara muncul bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Mei Ying menoleh sambil melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya. "Ya, _mama_?"

* memasuki kamar putrinya itu, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia mengelus kepala putrinya lembut, mengulur waktu sebelum menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Begini Mei, Mr. dan Mrs. Lu****** mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama. Segeralah bersiap Mei."

Ingin rasanya Mei Ying melonjak. Makan malam dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Lu, berarti bertemy dengan Cheng. Mei Ying mengangguk singkat, lebih kurang semangat dari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

meninggalkan kamar Mei Ying, tidak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum benar benar pergi. Dan kini tinggalah Mei Ying yang jadi kebingungan sendiri. Sebenarnya, kenapa ia bisa merasa senang?

Menggelengkan kepala, Mei Ying menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Bergegas ia memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya nanti. Setelah lelah memilih pakaian, akhirnya Mei Ying jatuh tertidur di ranjang mewahnya.

* * *

Mobil hitam mengkilap keluarga Li memasuki halaman rumah mewah keluarga Lu. Memang rumah tersebut tidak lebih mewah dari rumah keluarga Li, tapi tetap saja memesonakan keluarga Li. Rumah keluarga Li didesain dengan gaya modern, sementara rumah keluarga Lu didesain dengan gaya klasik*******.

Halaman rumah keluarga Lu dihiasi dengan taman bunga daisy dan matahari di bagian kanan, sementara di bagian kiri dihiasi dengan taman bunga mawar dan melati. Ditengah kedua taman tersebut dipasang _paving block_ sebagai sarana keluar masuk dari bangunan rumah menuju halaman rumah.

Memasuki halaman, akhirnya mobil keluarga Li sampai di depan rumah besar keluarga Lu. Mr. Lu dan menyambut mereka di halaman dengan senyum mengembang. dan pun menyambut senyum itu, kemudian mereka menggandeng tangan Mei Ying layaknya menggandeng anak berumur 6 tahun.

Sampai di dalam rumah mewah keluarga Lu. Mereka berjalan menuju di meja makan, dimana Cheng sudah menunggu mereka sambil bertopang dagu. Seperti biasa. Wajah angkuh, dingin, tidak peduli. Mei Ying merasa sekarang ia benar benar kikuk untuk bertemu dengan Cheng.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap ramah. Kini mereka duduk berhadap hadapan. berhadapan dengan , dengan , serta Cheng dan Mei Ying.

Setelah mengucapkan doa, membuka pembicaraan. "Nah, mari kita mulai acara makan malam ini. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya."

Acara makan malam tersebut lebih didominasi dengan pembicaraan antar orangtua Mei Ying dan Cheng. Sementara Mei Ying dan Cheng sendiri hanya berdiam diri, tidak ada yang saling membuka mulut. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Makanan penutup pun akhirnya habis disantap. Serempak orangtua Cheng dan Mei Ying menoleh pada anak anak mereka yang hanya berdiam diri di meja makan.

"Lu Wei Cheng." ucap . "Ayo temani anak keluarga Li, Li Mei Ying bermain bersama. Kami akan memulai pembicaraan privasi kami. Sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Cheng menggandeng tangan Mei Ying, mengajaknya keluar rumah. Mei Ying menunduk, merasakan tangan hangat Cheng yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tapi sesampainya di teras rumah, Cheng melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mei Ying. Membuat Mei Ying yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut.

"Nah, sekarang kau bebas." Cheng menatap Mei Ying, tegas. "Kau bisa berteleponan atau memakai koneksi internet rumahku untuk mengobrol atau berbicara dengan Parker. Silahkan."

Mei Ying mengangkat alisnya, tanda ia tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Kenapa?" Cheng memandang meremehkan. "Kau suka dengan bocah Amerika itu bukan? Setiap hari selalu mesra, selalu berkencan. Terlihat seperti pasangan bodoh di mataku." Cheng mulai mengucapkan kata kata sarkastis.

"Tidak seperti itu," Mei Ying membantah. Entah kenapa ia benar benar tidak suka jika Cheng mulai mengucapkan kata kata menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Apanya?" Cheng mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau benar benar bodoh. Demi berkencan dengan Parker, kau bolos latihan biola, menyebabkan kau gagal memasuki sekolah musik impianmu. Benar. Benar. Bodoh."

"I-itu hanya karena aku ingin sedikit kebebasan! Bukannya sekarang aku berhasil memasuki sekolah musik itu? Kenapa kau mengungkit ungkit masalah itu?"

Cheng mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku tidak suka wanita sepertimu. Mendekati banyak pria sekaligus. Kau memanah hati Parker, tapi juga mendekati Liang. Kau tahu, Liang jatuh cinta padamu! Lalu Harry, pemuda itu. Dia suka denganmu karena kau selalu tebar pesona!" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

Mei Ying mengepalkan tangannya. Cukup sudah. Kalimat Cheng sudah mengiris hatinya. "Argh, bukan seperti itu! Aku dan Dre hanya bersahabat, Cheng! Dre menunjukkan banyak hal baru kepadaku. Hal hal menyenangkan selain biola. Aku suka bersahabat dengannya, karena ia anak yang menyenangkan! Liang? Aku tidak tahu kenapa Liang bisa jatuh cinta kepaku! Selama hidupku, aku hanya berbicara sedikit dengannya. Aku hanya memintanya mengantarkan jaketmu yang tertinggal, Cheng! Harry? Aku tidak tebar pesona kepadanya! Harry menyapaku, jadi aku membalasnya dengan kata 'hai' dan senyumanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Harry suka padaku! Salahkah itu?!" Mei Ying menaikkan intonasinya saat kalimat di otaknya sudah habis diluncurkan oleh mulutnya. Perlahan lahan setetes dua tetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Terlihat Cheng yang sedikit tersentak. Mei Ying yang menangkap keterkejutan Cheng pun semakin ingin menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku tahu Cheng, aku tahu!" Mei Ying mencoba berbicara di tengah tangisannya yang menderas. "Kau selalu mencuri curi pandang padaku, kan? Dengan perbuatanmu itu aku mengira kau menyukaiku, sehingga aku pun berani untuk menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa ketika aku menyukaimu, kau malah menjauh dariku?! Kenapa, Cheng?!" Kini Mei Ying mulai sesenggukan.

Cheng menghela napas. "Karena kau juga menyukai bocah Amerika itu bukan? Aku melihatmu selalu tersenyum padanya di taman. Kau tersenyum padanya! Kau bermain bersamanya! Kau ..." Cheng menahan napasnya. "Kau bahkan sudah menciumnya."

Mei Ying tersentak. Cium? Memorinya kembali lagi pada kejadian di festival. Ketika ia dan Dre bersama sama melihat pertunjukan boneka. Dan akhirnya, itu terjadi.

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menciumnya dari hatiku, Cheng." Mei Ying terisak. "Itu hanya kejadian spontan. Aku terbawa suasana."

Cheng tertawa, menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam hatinya. "'Hanya'? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mulai serak dan sengau.

Mei Ying menggeleng. "Karena aku ingin melupakanmu, Cheng. Dre memberiku kebahagiaan, meskipun yang kuinginkan sebenarnya kebahagiaan darimu. Lagipula Dre tidak pernah memaksaku terus bersamanya, tidak marah ketika aku berbicara dengan pria lain, dan tidak pernah berkata kata kasar kepadaku."

Cheng menggeleng pelan. Tersindir dengan untaian kalimat Mei Ying.

"Dia tidak lebih baik darimu Cheng. Tapi aku lebih memilih siapa yang mendekat kepadaku. Dre mendekat dan kau menjauh, jadi aku memilih Dre." lanjut Mei Ying lagi.

Cheng menunduk, diam. "Jadi, toh kau tetap memilihnya."

"Karena kau lebih memilih untuk menjauh, Cheng. Dan lagi, sejujurnya aku kurang suka dengan sikapmu yang selalu menjagaku dengan berlebihan. Apa salahnya aku dekat dengan pria lain?" Mei Ying membalas sengit.

Cheng berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat pada Mei Ying. "Bagaimana bila aku mendekat kepadamu, hm?" bisiknya.

Mei Ying menggeleng. "Tidak akan mungkin."

"Mungkin saja, kalau aku ingin. Dan aku ingin mendekat."

Mei Ying mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya kini menatap ke dalam mata Cheng. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terpendam. Dan ia tidak menemukannya, karena ia sendiri juga ingin mempercayai kalau ucapan Cheng benar.

"Aku. Mencintaimu." Cheng membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Mei Ying.

Wajah Mei Ying merah padam. Ia menunduk diam, menahan bunga bunga cinta yang bermekaran di hatinya. Cheng pun mengangkat dagu Mei Ying, membuat Mei Ying kembali menatapnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Cheng mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Lembut. Hangat. Menyenangkan. Ditemani rembulan yang bersinar, akhirnya mereka mulai berciuman.

"Ah!" akhirnya tautan itu terlepas setelah keduanya membutuhkan oksigen yang banyak.

Cheng menjilat bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva dirinya dan Mei Ying. Sudah bercampur. Mei Ying sendiri menunduk, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Jadi kau mau menerimaku sekarang?" Cheng menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mei Ying. Tubuh Mei Ying pun bergetar kecil.

"I-iya. Tapi ada syaratnya." Mei Ying menjawab. Akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dikekang, dipaksa, dan disakiti. Aku mau bebas. Kedua, jangan larang aku untuk bersahabat dengan siapapun. Termasuk Dre dan Harry."

Cheng memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sulit. Tapi, yah, baiklah." Jawabnya dengan helaan napas.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pacarmu, deh." Mei Ying menjawab.

"Tapi ingat satu hal. Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu, bukannya ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu." Dan Mei Ying bisa merasakan kehangatan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Cheng memeluknya dengan erat.

"Iya, iya," Mei Ying tersenyum dalam dekapan Cheng. "Aku tahu itu."

* * *

**END WITH FULL GAJENESS**

* * *

***) Aku tidak tahu nama kedua orangtua Mei Ying. Jadi aku pilih marga Li saja deh.**

****) Setahuku nama lengkap Cheng itu Lu Wei Cheng. Jadi kedua orang tuanya Mr. dan , bukan? CMIIW.**

*****) Keadaan rumah itu karangan, pasti pada tahu. Aku membuat rumah keluarga Cheng dan Mei Ying sangat mewah disini :v padahal di filmnya, rumah Mei Ying tidak besar besar amat kan? :v**

* * *

**Weeks! What it is? Kaga jelas banget deh. Apaan ya, aku sendiri juga bingung *plaaak* tapi syukurlah akhirnya bisa juga upload ff ChengYing yang so sweet banget :d**

**Ada yang mau me-review? ^^ Silahkan, mau kritik boleh, saran juga boleh ^^**


End file.
